


The Broken Moonlight

by thewhiterosejoker (thejoker888)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcholism, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implies whiterose, Little bit of angst, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Swimming, wife beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoker888/pseuds/thewhiterosejoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby made a vow to never go swimming in the ocean again. It all has to do with her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Moonlight

Ruby looked out into the ocean and imagined what it would be like to swim in those beautiful waves. She knew that she'd never do it. She hadn't even been on the beach since her mother died. The ocean was a special place for her. Every time she thought of the ocean she thought of her mother. For a while Ruby's father was a drunk and every time he would go on a rampage ruby would get scared out of her mind. She was scared her father would hurt someone,and when she told Yang she was scared Yang would mumble something about “beating him to a bloody pulp (this was before she knew cuss words or she would have used them). Ruby loved her dad though and was even more scared yang would come through on her threat. After hiding out in friends homes a few times Summer bought a beach house. Without Tai Yang's permission obviously. When he found out about it a perfect opportunity to try it out presented itself. So when Tai went got drunk they would go to the ocean. After months past of these incidents Ruby asked her mother if she could go swimming.Even after all these days spent at the beach Ruby had yet to go down to the ocean. Summer,wanting nothing more than for her children to be happy,said yes. They went down to the ocean and when they got there Ruby stopped.Thinking something was wrong Summer turned around fully prepared to comfort Ruby anyway she could. When she turned around she saw that Ruby was in fact crying,but she wasn't crying out of sorrow. In Ruby's eyes she saw her mother,Super Mom (as Yang liked to call her) Slayer of Evil and Baker of Sweets Now she saw her mother in a epic beauty. The broken moonlight made her mothers scars more apparent. The scars that show just how far she was willing to go to put food on the table (Oum knows Tai didn't care). The moonlight also horrifyingly showed the multitude of scars Summer tried to hide so desperately. It showed that no matter what happens,no matter how hard or how much Tai hit her she would never leave. She had to be strong for her children. Ruby was still just a child but then again when you grow up like she does,are you ever really a child.So Ruby cried when she realized just how strong her mother was,both in mind and spirit. Ruby could only think of four words. She wished she could explain herself better,explain her thanks and love towards her mother. Sadly, Ruby's knowledge of words did not include the ones she wanted.I'm not so sure one exist.So Ruby put all of her love and thanks into those four words  
“I love you Mom”.  
They say an expressions worth a hundred words,a picture thousands.The words that Ruby spoke had no worth in words. Because there are none to explain it  
That night Ruby went swimming in the ocean. It would also be the last time either of them swam again. Three weeks later Summer Rose died. Ruby made a vow to never swim in the ocean again. Back in the present Ruby looked at her girlfriend,Wiess, and smiled. She would never go swimming again.  
Surfing,on the other hand,is a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry its so short making long storys isnt really my forte


End file.
